


Life as a Cyberproject

by VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever (slsscifiandart)



Series: The Rebel Cyberproject (Project!verse) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever
Summary: Events are fixed points from Rebel Cyberproject!AU to Cybernetics CEO!AU. Story is set after Pre-life of a cyberproject.





	1. Immigrant Gallifreyan Hybrid

**August 11th, Year 4408. Glasgow to Manchester Time of Departure: 16:20**

Over the past two months, Clever obtained at least two jobs, both at part-time. One in a mechanic shop and the other in a cafe/diner. As per law, they can only give full-time positions to permanent citizens. While some deemed it as a citizen privilege, others saw it as a protection measure until they can confirm the status of the immigrant employees. Either reason, he figured he would have to works two jobs until he earned a full-time position from at least one of them.

While he was trying to catch some sleep hours, he heard his phone ringing and immediately went to pick it up. _“Revelc? I was planning to call you when I got back to Manchester! The cybermats didn’t cause too much of a mess, did they?”_

_“As if! I was the one that snatched few of these rascals anyway. I should be able to care for them for at least a few days and I did.”_

_“The reprogramming was a pain in the arse though. I did make their teeth only dull enough to prevent harm and so they can still run on biofuels.”_

_“Well, no one said you had to reprogram eleven of them. Sheesh, Clev! When you said you wanted pets, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”_

_“In my defense, I wanted to go safe with mechanical pets before considering adopting one in the shelters.”_

_“Makes sense. Those typically require more attention than these semi-independent guys.”_

_“To be honest, the only barrier I have with ‘real’ pets is how short their lifespans are. Even with improvements medically…”_

He could hear a sigh from the other end of the phone. _“Quality of life matters. I would argue that you are too preoccupied to consider biotic pets, not because of a longer lifespan. Even cybermats can only live as long as you provide maintenance work on them.”_

It was now Clever’s turn to sigh. _“I suppose. I do worry that I cannot provide proper affection or attention they need like I would be able to with meals they need for nourishment.”_

_“I would say it’s not worth worrying about it now. It might sound selfish. But, maybe just focus on the things you want to do. Unless you plan to wait tables and fix vehicles the rest of your life.”_

_“Of course I’m not! I’d die of boredom before the toxins bother catching up,”_ he retorted while looking as if he was pouting. It didn’t help the small shouting cause a couple of heads to turn. And he wasn’t speaking any Earth languages either. Not that the humans around him were aware of that.

_“Anyways, Clev. Any idea how it went? You were gone for a week after all.”_

_“They did approve of my citizenship. Yes.”_

_“That’s great! How come you don’t sound too excited?”_

_“I am excited. Just feeling nervous when I got my health results.”_

_“Oh? Anything you found?”_

Clever’s eyes were half closed and his head was lowered while he continued to speak.He then got up from his seat and went into one of the train lavatories. He took a deep breath as he took out a computer chip containing his Electronic Health Records copy from the immigration office and then placed it back safely. _“Good news is that I do not have anything that is contagious…”_

_“Well, at least I was right about something...bad news?”_

_“Every square inch inside my body is full of toxins, most of which they cannot identify. So while I have nothing that can be passed much like airborne diseases, I can end up poisoning other people through certain means of contact.”_

_“Huh? That does put a damper on some of the adult things when you put it that way. Well, you might be posing as an adult. But, you’re still too young for sexual recreation and participating in smooches anyway.”_

Clever was certainly lucky Revelc is not present to witness his face turning a mild grey and pouting. _“So are you! I don’t know why you’re throwing the obvious so casually like that! It’s not like it’s the end of the world if I don’t do either in my adult life!”_

_“True. But, it can damper relationships considering that a good percentage of the population might require sexual activity and at least displays of affection from time to time as part of the criteria. But that’s something to worry about as an adult. Or late teens.”_

He let out a small sigh. _“I guess. But, that’s assuming I ever get interested in all that when I get older.”_

_“If it makes you feel better for future relationships, some folks do prefer a relationship without sex and they are out there if you take a nice look around.”_

_“It does sound reassuring now that you mention it.”_

_“Anyways, maybe I should do something so we can celebrate the news back in the flat.”_

_“Don’t bother if it’s food related. My taste buds do not work anyway.”_

_“It’s not actually. I was actually thinking about something like an arcade.”_

_“You’re definitely my brother.”_

_“Besides, tomorrow is Sunday. When do you start going back to work again?”_

_“I did miss four work days...but my Sunday shift isn’t until evening at the diner.”_

_“In that case, you’re fine with going to the arcade tonight and coming back to the flat around four in the morning?”_

_“Yeah. That’s plenty of time in between. I can take a long nap before work anyway.”_

_“Nice see you when you get back.”_

_“Yeah. I’ll be there for another hour or so. Later.”_

He ended the call before leaving the lavatory and sitting back down in his assigned cabin.

* * *

 

**Manchester, UK. Time of Arrival: 19:50**

With a sigh of relief and arriving back to the apartment complex through a hover taxi, he arrives inside the lobby and goes straight to the elevator. He wasn’t so weary that he wanted to sleep. In fact, he was only just hungry if anything. He couldn’t have meals during examinations cause it would mess the results up.

The moment he entered the flat, he saw his pet cybermats racing over to see their owner was back. Clever could hear the frequencies emitting that of relief and excitement. _“I wasn’t gone that long, was I?”_ He asked while removing the gauntlet and taking a deep breath as he slowly appeared back into his child self and relaxed on the couch in the living room.

He could feel the cybermats crawling on the couch and surrounding him.

_“They certainly missed you these past few days.”_

Clever looked around to see Revelc sliding nearby and sitting next to him on the couch with a bowl of pasta. He retorts, _“Blame the immigration office. I don’t make up the rules.”_

_“I can safely say the testing isn’t as bad as the ones on an intergalactic scale.”_

_I can’t even imagine. That many tests to get a travel passport?_

_Technically, I am not required or bound by any laws. Cause, time travel and all._

_So, why go through all that then?_

_Honestly, because you only have to do it once in your lifetime and the moment you have it, you won’t have to deal with nosy elites that think they invented time travel laws._

_Those type of people is rather a snobbish bunch during my time travel days. Acting so entitled to know about my souvenir collecting habits..._

_Funny the renegades don’t ever have to bump into them though._

_In their defense, two of those renegades would either kill them or use them as experiment subjects. I can see why those spineless patrollers wouldn’t go near them or anyone of the same species._

_I guess they don’t know you’re a hybrid._

_And with my passport, they probably will not care or bother with me to find out anyway._

He saw Revelc finish the pasta and walk over to the kitchen. _“Catch!”_ was the only thing he heard since he was too preoccupied with catching a small ice cream box tossed in his direction.

After catching the box, he then shifted into a comfortable sitting position and opened the ice cream box. _Funny, I don’t recall ever buying this brand or flavor…_

_“Just because you throw up every warm dish that’s supposed to be healthy, doesn’t mean you get to skip essential...vitamins. However, it works for Gallifreyans. I still don’t get how foods prescribed with human nutritional needs somehow translates for our bodies too.”_

_Not like I care, since everything tastes the same to me anyway. I can always pretend this green colored thing is Pistachio or whatever._

_Then why do you have a typical brand you buy at the store? Don’t try telling me you don’t have a preference!_

_It’s a number one brand for some reason. Why else?_

_I mean, that’s still from people who have working taste buds. I don’t see why you would care until you get your taste buds fixed._

_Assuming it’s possible though._

He heard a deep sigh from Revelc. _“Why do you assume it’s not possible?”_

 _Because_ _Rev._ He paused to take a spoonful of the ice cream. _It’s not just the taste buds acting dysfunctionally. To fix that one small thing, it would require fixing every part of my interior anatomy! And the technology available now...has only managed to resolve for immediate curing of known poisons within this planet alone and maybe those neighboring planets Earth is in alliance with. Poisons can just be dealt with through few second injections or pills._

_So? That doesn’t mean it’s impossible or anything! It just means it’s not there yet. There’s still hope for you._

_It’s fine...I already accepted that there’s no need to be ‘fixed’._

_I never said you were broken…_

_I know. I said I was broken._

_Clev, you’re not broken. You’re just different._

_That’s just to hide the problems. ‘Different’._

_And claiming to be ‘defective’ isn’t dodging the problem?_

Clever was starting to lose his patience and he placed the ice cream box on the table before continuing, not caring how much his body was trembling at what he was about to say. _It’s called the hard truth! I’m not ‘dodging’ anything! Not everything in life is about fixing permanent damages! The time energy I used even proved that it cannot solve it and here you have some false hope that there’s technology that exists to ‘cure’ me? Even technology can only do so much to help. Technology is an aid to a cure, not the cure itself. Even you know that!_

_Interesting analysis. Answer me this though. Is that your ‘truth’ or the one the people in your head are telling you?_

That one line started to make Clever shake more, he was beginning to feel his voice struggling to answer. _..what does it matter? Why does it matter who said it? It’s a fact. I can’t be fixed and no amount of false hope is going to tell me otherwise._

_“It does matter, Clev! These ‘ghosts’ or whatever will say anything to make you lose hope. They’ve been doing that throughout that old life in the lab! You can’t just jump to conclusions without trying what’s out there!_

_The telepathic shouting was beginning to hurt Clever’s head and Clever immediately places his hands around the sides of his head. He was beginning to whimper. The moment he felt a hand on his right shoulder he turned to see Revelc there. He could feel a much calmer tone being spoken from the mind link compared to earlier._

_You can’t seriously tell me a bunch of voices is stopping you. They didn’t stop you from escaping. So, how are they stopping you now?  What’s the real reason you’re scared? At least tell me that._

Clever was trying to stop sniffling as he collecting his thoughts and took a deep breath. _I was scared after the medical tests. I was only able to maintain composure due to posing in an adult form. But, even that was only able to help._

_You mean to say...something from the medical tests prompted a flashback? About the lab in Mondas? Did you tell them not to put you under anesthesia? Those things are dangerous since we’re still genetically Gallifreyan!_

_No, I forgot to tell them. I was under anesthesia. But, it’s not like it did anything to kill me...in fact, it didn’t do anything to me at all! I don’t think even safe forms would’ve done anything._

_So...you went through all that while conscious? I don’t believe it! Why didn’t you say anything?_

_I was scared! If I telepathically said anything, they would’ve scanned my brainwave patterns and figured out I wasn’t rendered unconscious under anesthesia!_

_Okay. Let me get this correct. You were too scared of frightening other people that you thought passing some examinations mattered more than. I don’t know, your own mental health and safety?!_

_Yes! Is that such a bad thing since so much effort was done so I can start a new life here? That you’d be fine if I jeopardized all efforts just because I couldn’t keep still for a few hours in a medical room? I am willing to do that much at least to make it easier for everybody. A few hours of pain is a small price to be able to live freely on this planet!_ He took a pause and went back to eating the partially melted ice cream from the box.

He took notice to see Revelc thinking about some other things before hearing him talk again. _You...worry too much about your surroundings. Well, I can see how all that would not bode well. Trust me. The last thing I want is to hear you screaming in pain or undergo any medical procedure that causes you to relive your past in the lab. I never said anything about getting rid of the toxins now. There’s still a lot of time ahead. It’s just delaying it too long might make things worse. And who knows, if you wait too late, it might as well be permanent._

Clever took Revelc’s thoughts into consideration as he ate. Once he was done, he threw the ice cream box away and plopped back down on the couch. _I’m willing to wait when I am in a better state of mind...however long that may be. Shall we get going to the arcade now or sometime around later in the night?_

_Hm? It’ll be another two hours until the night hours start in the place. You got plenty of time before then._

_Well, do we need to be in disguises since it’s that late at night?_

_No, not really. I mean, I’m pretty sure they’re used to teenagers wandering around that late cause it’s the weekend and all._

_Well, I’m still not a teenager._

_Did I ever tell you the side effects of the gauntlet by any chance?_

_Yes...you said something about not using it for long hours. Not much._

_Well, you see, wearing it for prolonged use can cause age growth or regression depending on the age you set it too. You still resemble five. But, did you start to notice that you were processing things a bit faster than an ordinary five-year-old would?_

He took some time to think about it. _No...not that I am aware of?_

_Really? Huh. Maybe it takes a long time since we’re not human and all. But, let’s pretend that it was happening. You see, prolonged use each time with no proper breaks will eventually result in a condition where you grow much more rapidly than you should be growing. That’s where it gets dangerous._

_Grow...much faster?_

_Ideally, you should only use it for a third of the day. So, if a human was using it and living in a ‘twenty-four-hour’ day, then they should only use it for up to eight hours maximum. I think since our biology clock doesn’t exactly follow a twenty-four-hour day schedule, you may have been able to avoid getting any of the damages. At least, not yet going by what you are saying. But, I will have to create something as a means to track any abnormal growth patterns for the future._

_So...what if I just used it during work hours? As of now, I’ve yet to reach a full-time work schedule for either._

_Then ideally, you should be fine provided you take breaks outside of work hours. But, that will change once you decide on applying for full-time work. Once that happens, I strongly recommend deactivating after your designated eight hours of documented work, if going by the standard forty-hour work week. I would strongly recommend against being full time for both jobs since it would mean you’re almost using it literally almost half the time instead of the recommended one-third maximum usage._

_I see…_

_Besides, try to have some form of a decent childhood. You have a lot of time ahead to figure out what you want to be._

_Well, I hope so…_

_Trust me. You got a long life ahead of you, Clev. You might not believe it now. But, take it from a guy who’s been around to make sure you didn’t do anything reckless or dangerous, especially when I was limited to piloting the AI doll._

_I can say the same for you whenever bumping into your adult counterpart while being the doll myself._

_Also true._

Clever didn’t bother to say anymore as he slowly went back to lying down on the couch and maybe daydream for a bit. He wasn’t sleepy in the slightest. But, his body was rather weary from all the testing in Glasgow. He took out the passport from his pocket before sighing in relief, a small smile forming on his face as he rested on a couch pillow and looked to see the cybermats moving around the couch. The two walking around on top of his stomach was enough for him to let out small laughs since their movements were tickling him.


	2. Young Life and Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clever spent 130 years on Earth and has worked a variety of jobs. Now, he plans to start investing in a company that he plans to use to fix his medical issues and as a result, use it to hopefully fix medical problems that go unnoticed due to 45th-century medical limitations in care and the technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These subheadings do give the impression of reading a set of drabbles. But, they are together cause they are key events in his unaltered timeline in Rebel Cyberproject!AU specifically. Meaning, no changes that result from plotting between RP partners. Next chapter will focus on Cybernetics!CEO AU and wrap up with Retired CEO!AU key events. The events in the next and final chapter are fixed points and there is no negotiation in changing it, even for roleplaying.
> 
> Disclaimer, I did do some level of researching for how to start up a company. But, I left some things flexible to accommodate for different century settings

**July 13th, 4409 Time: 00:00**

If there was one thing Clever liked about his diner job, it was the fact he was able to work eight hours each on Friday and Saturday and just work four hours on Sunday to meet the part-time hour's criteria. This also meant he can arrive on the flat around midnight instead of around the hours of four to five in the morning. While he should use the time to rest until his weekday job at eight in the vehicle repair shop, he had to consider the job offers given to him. Both jobs found his work to meet the satisfaction to be employed full time. But, as per what Revelc notified earlier, prolonged usage of the gauntlet can result in long-term health damages.  

After fulfilling his twenty hours for the weekend job, Clever reached to his flat and plopped onto the living room couch. His body wasn’t sore like a human’s body would be. But, he was still exhausted since he was doing jobs at such an early age. Most kids would be in school or spending their weekends with family at home or in parks of any sort. But, the two boys were the first generation of their hybrid species. As such, there is no ‘extended’ family they can spend time with. Most of the time, Clever lived by himself since Revelc’s research travels can last from weeks to months per one. They did make sure to communicate at least once a day though.

Clever considered giving his brother a phone call to address something in regards to the offers Clever got from his jobs, both considering he works for full-time. He proceeded to wait as his phone rang.

_“Hey, Clev! How was work?”_

_“Just the usual. Don’t need front row seats to see some of the crazy stuff adults do when drunk.”_

_“I see. Don’t try to fight one. If I recall correctly, they don’t sense pain unless hitting them really hard.”_

_“I’d get fired if I do that! Honestly, it’s already been a year, Revelc!”_

_“So, what’s going on now? Anything new?”_

_“Well...I just got an offer to work full time.”_

_“Oh? Which one?”_

_“Both actually…”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Remember when you said I can’t pick both because of the side effects of prolonged gauntlet uses?”_

_“…yeah?”_

_“What if I picked a full time for one of them and part-time for the other? It’s only a tad bit above a third, right?”_

Clever kept still to wait as his brother was forming an answer. After a good thirty seconds, he could hear Revelc answering.

_“Well, yes. But, why would you want to do two jobs instead of one? The income level should be stable and suitable since it’s mainly for yourself. Usually, people working two jobs are either having high rent expenses or supporting a family. Neither of which is what you have to deal with. You didn’t forget to pay any expenses, did you?”_

_“No! I already paid the monthly rent two weeks ago!”_

_“Exactly. So, with one full-time job, you get a useful amount of benefits compared to working part-time. Don’t have to worry about getting a second job to cover expenses when working full time.”_

_“I know! It’s just... I don’t know which one I should keep or which to drop.”_

_“Eh? Doesn’t sound too hard if you ask me which one I’d drop if I were you.”_

Clever let out a sigh. _“It’s just, I don’t know what to do with the shift in time intervals. Like sure the hours are still the same in a way since two part-time job hours can equal one full-time job hours and all. What should I do with the time that’s adjusted and all?”_

_“There’s plenty of things to do! Whichever job you pick for full-time, you should try to get the weekends free so you can enjoy more! You got a chance to live a childhood until the aging catches up to you and we both start aging at the same rate!”_

_“I guess...it’s just not fun since you’re mostly away often with older me assigning you stuff to do.”_

_“Eh, researching stuff based on your designs is the least I can do to help. It’s not a big deal.”_

_“I mean, I’m more surprised you went with it. It was just a cool idea that looked good on paper.”_

_“You’re in for a surprise, then!”_

_“Hey! No spoilers!”_

_“As if! You’re not getting a peep from me! Anyways, gotta go scuba diving to collect samples. See you later, Clev!”_

Once he heard the phone sounds instead of a voice, he turned off his cell phone and let out a sigh while looking at the ceiling. _I have to let them know about my decision at work this morning and the weekend night shift._

He looked through the memory files he had of the full-time plans for both jobs. Both have their strengths and weaknesses in the plans. But, what worried him was what would happen if either work knew his real secret. He didn’t want them to feel guilty for hiring a child or get in trouble because of him hiding it. Not to mention, he could get into a lot of trouble by the law since his passport documented him as an adult. 

It also didn’t help that the hallucinations appeared more whenever Revelc was away. In fact, doubling whenever he was by himself. It’s not like they would listen to a child-like voice telling them to “go away” either. To Clever, they were a real pain to ignore most of the time. But, he figured it was for the best so Revelc didn’t worry about him. He wouldn’t know where to begin if Revelc was around during any of the hallucinations aside from nightmares. He had to keep a strong mind if he was going to endure a double life.

* * *

 

**July 13th Time: 07:30**

It was the usual start of the day for him to get ready to work in the vehicle repair shop. He figured on arriving early to talk to the manager of his decision. He figured he skipped logging in until after talking to them. The moment he arrived outside the office, he pressed a button to communicate with the two-way speaker. It emitted a sound much like ringing the doorbell except quieter and blending into the work environment. _“You may enter.”_

He promptly did so and entered inside, the manager gesturing him to take a seat. In front of him was a petite female with a lean build and wearing the same uniform much like the other workers in the shop. “Mr. Mondas. Please take a seat. You’re here rather early. Do you still need more time to think about it?”

“No, that’s fine. I thought about it over the weekend. I just had one question that was in my mind.”

“Oh? What would that be, by any chance?” she asked him while keeping an attentive look.

“I’m mainly worried…”

“...yes?”

“That my lack of formal education coming here in Manchester might put me behind others much more qualified than I am.”

“I see...and how would these other people be more qualified than you, in your opinion? What do you see in other people that you do not see in yourself?”

Clever tried to think about that question? There were so many answers he could give to that so that question did not seem fair to ask. While he struggled to form an answer, he noticed the manager getting up from her chair, still in the same spot. She began to take over and state her opinion. “You see, Mr. Mondas. ‘Formal’ education is for those entering white collar jobs. Calculus might help in making calculators and anything with computers. But, it’s not going to do anything for those doing the grunt work nobody else wants to do. You know why I am one of the few vehicle repair shop managers that do not require some fancy certification or a paper proving competence when hiring? Or why any ‘tests’ I give are hands-on and absolutely no written parts?”

            Clever kept quiet. How was he supposed to answer these questions? Better yet, is she asking him to answer these questions like an instructor giving an oral examination versus a free response? He didn’t know for sure. He watched her form an answer to those questions with no problem. “Because anyone can cram information and pass an examination to get ‘certified’. But, that certification is only as credible as their ability to be able to repair anything that needs to be repaired or replaced. But, not everybody is willing to use their brain to problem solve or to at least, _identify_ a problem there so clients can still use their automobiles or hovercrafts. Even from the bunch that can problem solve, most think it’s beneath them to get their hands dirty from fixing leaks or doing repair work. Some things never change…”

            Clever kept listening on and giving nods to indicate such. He was sure he heard something like this before somewhere. But, there was no harm in hearing it again.

“I still remember that day when you managed to diagnose a problem in a hover vehicle that not even the finest mechanics in town could diagnose. Those eyes of yours when they were scanning the thing to confirm your diagnosis.”

Hearing that made Clever widen his eyes. _She saw that? Now I wonder how many people…_ before he could think further, he just felt a pat on the back. “Don’t worry. I didn’t hire you solely because of your eyes. I don’t know how long you plan to work as a mechanic since it’s not considered as cool as walking around in a suit and tie as some head of a company or something adventurous like in those science documentaries. But, I’m glad you’re here. We all are. You remember that every time you step foot in this place.”

When he could tell she was done talking, he slowly got up from his seat and composed a final answer. “In that case, I would like to take the offer of working full-time. Starting now, if it’s possible.”

He noticed a smile forming on her face. He could briefly feel her almost reaching to pat him on the shoulder before getting the shop officially open.

* * *

 

**July 17th, 4409 Time: 20:00**

After accepting a full-time position in the repair shop, he was trying to figure out how to inform of the news to the manager of the diner. Both managers were aware he had another job. But, neither of them knew what that other job was nor did they know about the job offers. Legally, Clever was under no obligation to tell. Some individuals were open to talking about having a second job and others were not.  With Clever, he would only tell if it was genuinely important. Such as stating secondary income when filing taxes.

Eventually, he explained that due to health reasons, he cannot take two full-time job positions and the manager of the Diner was understanding. Clever insisted that instead of working on the weekends, he could work fours a day from Monday through Friday around the same hours. To his luck, the manager was open to that idea, considering they always needed employees in the late hours and not many can work at those hours, either due to spending time with family or due to health reasons.

The real reason why Clever wanted to keep the diner job was that this particular Diner was known for being located in a part of Manchester where there was a lot of extraterrestrial diversity. Clever got to learn a lot about other species that migrated to Earth for a second chance at life, grew up on Earth, etc. Even the manager themself, was an extraterrestrial immigrant when they set up the place. So, for him, it was a mix of social and work. Provided, the social time didn’t get in the way of serving customers or performing on stage.

No to mention, with the small shift in the time schedule, he had a four-hour break in between one job to the other each day and the night shift wasn’t so stressful aside from late night special occasions whenever holidays were approaching. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to do these jobs since, despite some form of routine work or pattern in them, there were still variables that kept the jobs fairly interesting every day for the many years ahead.

When he informed the news to Revelc, Revelc was at first surprised at the schedule change, still cautioning Clever to take frequent breaks and try to build something for himself.

* * *

 

**June 1st 4538, Current Time: 12:00**

About three weeks have passed since Clever turned two hundred. Throughout the one hundred and thirty years, he held different job positions and learned a lot of skills as a result, more than anyone going to school can ever learn. But, the cycle of obtaining a job and paying expenses was beginning to bore him and it was clear after he resigned from a job he spent twenty years doing. He usually did it pay expenses and live an ordinary life. But, as he was getting older, he was beginning to recall some words Revelc mentioned about. Specifically, his medical issues.

After analyzing the savings account that grew over the years of working, he was beginning to realize that he should consider doing so much more. He grew impatient of the day where there will be medical advancements that can cure his problems. In fact, it gave him more of a reason to start his pursuit right now. _I have two choices. I can move to another planet where they are much more advanced. Or, I can bring such advancements here. Yes...I should do that. I should invest some money in creating a medical company that will revolutionize and expand beyond the limitations of the technology here. Maybe pioneer an era of medical technology not seen before!_

He was still seventy years behind from becoming an official adult. But, he didn’t care about that. Once he had an idea in mind and went through a series of questions to reach a final decision, he would not easily change his position unless it was an emergency. He was going to make use of the supplemental learning from books and people he’s worked with to build the dream company he had in mind.

In just hours, his digital journal had a bunch of ‘scratched out’ words. Words that were names he tried to use but deemed them unfitting. Once he found the ‘perfect’ name, he then starts creating an outline of the different departments and most importantly, what business structure and model he had in mind as the foundation for the company. The digital journal has pages full of crossed out designs and circled ones alike. There were a lot of notes written in a mix of either High Gallifreyan and/or various other Mondan languages he learned. Few nights consisted of him surrounded by digital notes in every arc. From the outside, it looked like a large cylinder wall multiple screens open at once. When in reality, each one was a set of two pages in his digital notebook.

But, it wasn’t the design setup and monetary investment that made it an obstacle for Clever. What made it harder, later on, was the documents he had to sign once after coming up with a name and filling in all the paperwork needed in order for it to process for approval. He used the provided time in full, doing everything to make sure there was no ounce of error in any of the documentation needed and make sure to obtain the required licenses, permits, and an obtain some form of an Employer Identification Number that is used to identify any registered businesses.

The whole process of building a company was frustrating since there wasn’t anyone around for Clever to contact. Most of the managers he worked for already lived their full lives since they were human. Others most likely left Earth for retirement to their native planet. In fact, the only way he could get contact information of one of his former superiors was through one of their children that took over the business. Clever met them most of the time since those late teens were also working in the diner. However, he didn’t know the former manager had plans of passing the business down before retiring.

But, even when he did get the contact number, he mostly dialed to give a proper greeting and inform them what went on on Earth. The mention of starting up a business did slip up in the conversation and Clever unexpectedly earned himself more advice than compared to what he got from the new diner manager. It was clear the former diner manager cared a lot and wanted Clever to be successful. From what Clever got in the phone call, he needed to brush up on expanding his finance knowledge and start networking in order to get potential employees. He was also advised to build an image for himself so people know his dedication and commitment and so that he only hired people who are equally as committed.

Since he was a small startup company, he didn’t worry too much time to make examinations to find ideal candidates. Ideally, he was more interested in hiring those who are starting out since it meant he can mold them to become top-notch employees. Of course, in upper-level management, he only hired those with experience, especially those more experienced than himself since it meant he can get another perspective when it came to management decisions. As such, it was why he didn’t make it so he was completely in charge of things or put himself.

He could’ve easily been chairman and have full authority over how the company will run. But, he preferred things to be done in a more collaborated manner. Thus, there was no ‘one chairman’ but instead, the board was gradually made up of different executive officers and those elected to represent the stockholders of the company. Decisions were made similar to that of an Industrial Democracy. Only that future employees only held as much power their job provided them. However, all opinions of those working in the company are heard, regardless of the departments or hierarchy level. At least, that was how Clever preferred the company to start out. He was looking forward to using this company to help solve his own problems, while also solving other people’s medical problems. After the hurdles he took to finally run a company, he couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

 


	3. Enter the Cybernetics CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of key events that occurred in CyberneticsCEO!AU of the backstory. Dialogue is minimal to balance out how much dialogue you readers are used to reading. So for a change, it's more to the point instead of character dialogues and thoughts.

**Years 4538- April 26th 4838**

Business was slowly building up during the first five years in Mondas Medical Entertainment Recreation Technology Corporation. It once started as a small company that initially focused or providing medical care and recreation to accommodate for those with impairments, disabilities, and those who are extraterrestrials that required specialized care for each species’s biological needs. Thus, a number of consumers were only a small percentage of the population that needed services or products.

Due to striving to provide quality care for the impaired and disabled that required something more medically advanced than what was currently available, he managed to file under a dual status. Meaning, anything medical was categorized as non-profit while the recreation side was only allowed to be filed under for-profit. In fact, one could argue it was as if MMERTEC was two companies under one name. But, that was fairly common, provided the demographic for both categories was constant or the managers know how to meet a balance and not cause partiality for one category of services over the others. MMERTEC’s recreation and medical services had two primary demographics of focus, especially for those that fall under both categories.

Over time, the company grew larger and along with other members of the board, Clever had to decide whether to expand to other cities. Or, to expand on an intergalactic level. Eventually, there was a majority vote to expand first within other cities or other countries in order to expand access to many handicapped individuals and extraterrestrials around Earth. Once, that goal is reached, then they can expand beyond Earth if they can afford the budget needed to travel and showcase their skills.

While there were gradual growths and positivity in the company’s reputation, there were criticisms of the company having such a narrow audience they strived to give care for. Such criticisms were mostly just biased, claiming that such small percentage of people utilizing services was non-profitable and the company would have to file bankruptcy in the long run. Despite these criticisms, Clever worked together with the board, the departments, and the workers to ensure that the company keeps going strong. He wasn’t interested in becoming some rags to riches news story.

One of the biggest changes, after thirty years of running the company, was even widening the audience to provide care for athletes. It was also when MMERTEC took to expanded their business to other planets having good relations to Earth and registered for intergalactic competitions just after. It was only in these competitions, did the company explore on creating ground and hover gears and showcasing them to the audience. Back on Earth, they were modified to accommodate to the handicapped for their own Para-competitions. Handicapped players representing the company were obviously allowed to compete. But, they had full accountability of the technological or biological advancements approved for use to ensure even playing field.

Each of these different intergalactic competitions was held once every ten years if calculating in Earth time. But, there was always more competitions since there was more than one host funding these competitions as a means of businesses to advertise their best revolutionary technology available in their respective markets. Clever’s company team had won at least a few medals in different places and had a place in the office to store them since they were typically obtained legally and made from the rarest metals and gems across the galaxies. Granted, there were times the compounds in a couple of the medals matched gold and Clever can still remember hiding burn marks due to sometimes carrying them without wearing gloves.

Overall, the company was fairly successful aside from staff fluctuations due to the staff having some diversity despite them being human majority population. Human employees and others that outlived their life expectancies all had honorary portraits in one floor of the company’s building. All dedicated to employees of various levels that served up until retirement and end of life expectancy.

Three hundred years was a lot of time to run a company. But, it was certainly not the longest amount of time a company was run over the years since companies were first created on Earth. Yet, despite the years that went by, Clever hardly looked like he aged at all. In his defense, when he caught up to his adult years at the age of two-seventy, he considered utilizing a bit of time energy to permanently modify his appearance into that of something he could call ‘his own image’. He already spent his years “adult posing” as someone else due to genetically having the Doctor’s DNA, specifically that of the eleventh regeneration.

But, he was beginning to feel empty running a company, even though he kept more in a background profile on Earth while being well known Intergalactically. Most of his older colleagues either retired, had to leave back to their old planet, or are no longer around. Only a few small percent were still left while others were new generations of employees working into the company.

He had often thought about appointing a successor and retiring in the pocket world project he spent time with Revelc to design and create outside of work obligations. He grew bored living on Earth. He started to only realize that he was reaching five hundred soon and the very first reason he started a company soon appeared in his mind like he got knocked in the gut.

The toxins. The only thing that stopped him from living a higher quality of life than he would’ve had. Sure, he gets flashbacks of his long past. But, it was the permanent damages that constantly kept him in check even throughout his adult life. He was beginning to feel upset forever forgetting his one most important objective despite all the advanced technology that appeared since he ran the company with other directors.

But, was it too late to surgically fix himself of the very same things that managed to keep him alive? What if all this time of trying to find and collect cures was a waste since any attempt to fix himself could result in his end? Eventually, after discussing with Revelc, he reached a decision to have his surgery on his birthday and before the hyperthermia can try to stop him. No longer will he have to live the rest of his life in a toxic body, even if his skin complexion had improved much before he started running a company. He managed to schedule it with a company affiliate that was outside Earth because he did not want to worry his current colleagues by trying to do the surgery limited to Earth’s caliber of technology.

* * *

 

**April 30th to May 11th Year 4838. Time: 00:00**

Just two weeks prior to the surgery day on April 30th Earth time, he notified the board of his absence and put one of them to represent in his place until he arrived back from the surgery. He was very much afraid when reading the approved procedure. But, after getting an explanation that his conscience will be virtualized elsewhere and his body is put on a standby much stricter than what Clever was limited to, Clever felt relieved.

As part of a regulation, he had to observe what was going in the surgery. He hated relying on Revelc’s cell samples for the medics to artificially replicate the cells and use technology that utilized Clever’s reserve time energy to make the artificial cells compatible and merge within while the older and much more poisonous cells were extracted from within. Just watching the procedure done on the inside made him nauseous. He was more worried than overjoyed of being cured, sometimes even regretting on making such risky medical decision.

Every day in those two weeks, he worried about whether or not he was ever going to return back to his life on Earth. He was no medical professional in any way. So, he couldn’t understand everything that went on in the procedure no matter how much he tried to refresh his mind on Gallifreyan anatomy. His hybrid body in itself was still a mystery as far as the workings were concerned. The day he is cured is the day he considered retiring from his business.

He already gave three hundred of his years helping people on Earth. Couldn’t he be selfish for once and spend some time with himself? In fact, spend time with someone he called a brother and often gave the younger timeline of his brother research missions to do to fill in time? He thought about all his plans as his physical body was being detoxified.

May 11th approached and it was time to deactivate the strict standby placed to prevent Clever from feeling any pain his physical body dealt with from the long surgery. Once he was back to his body, however, old problems were long gone and new problems emerged. Due to the new nerve cells learning and adapting, Clever could hardly move without feeling immense pain. It was so bad that tears were flowing from his upgraded software eyes. Even trying to talk would hurt until his nerves adjusted.

The good news was that due to his biology, the nerves will adjust in a span of a couple of days or sooner. However, the time for muscles and ligaments to readjust to completely new and healthy cells will take a couple of weeks. Not the best way to start off a birthday to cure poisons. But, it was a start for a better and healthier life. As a safety measure, the complementary wheelchair technology from Clever’s company had built-in support features to ensure his body remained upright so long as the user was sitting on it.

On his way back to Earth with Revelc, he arrived back in his apartment to see that people from work and his personal life appeared to celebrate his five hundredth birthday. Neither twin saw it coming for the most part and it’s not like Clever could do much except give a genuine smile as a means to thank them. In his opinion, it was worth the small pain that he did his best to suppress from those seeing him. He did wish to meet them at a better time than everyone seeing him now in a wheelchair all straightened up and still like a motionless robot with eyes half open.

Two weeks passed by fast and Clever managed to be able to now look excited. Even if it meant the one time he was chasing Revelc down for taking a photo of his first time trying sweet foods with functional taste buds for example. His overall personality improved greatly since it meant his hormones for displaying emotions were no longer hampered down or suppressed.

As he was recovering, he pondered about his future in the business he was running. It would be a tad unprofessional if he retired right after a full recovery. So, he figured on deciding to resign by the end of the current year so the company can start anew with someone as or better than Clever in running a business with other directors within the board. He was sure he was going to get some responses wanting him to stay, especially since he had no heir of his own blood to take over. But, he didn’t want to spend all his life on Earth and compared to earlier centuries, the concept of a mandatory biological successor was _way_ outdated, even under 45th-century ideals.

Throughout the remaining months, he started to implement a standardized form of examinations to prove of finding a competent successor of the company, preferably within the already large number of employees loyal to the company. Should there be even the slight chance of electing the wrong person to represent the company, there were other means like analyzing annual performance or micromanagement of any ‘red flag behaviors’ in the workplace.

About a month before the year’s end, a worthy successor was found appointed as one of the board members to replace Clever and take over the business. While Clever was going to miss taking part in any future event after participating in one last business tournament, this didn’t stop him from participating in solo competitions or even dual competitions with Revelc. In fact, it was as if all work burdens were completely lifted and he had a successful life on Earth.

As such, he spent his last days in Earth giving colleagues and friends a farewell. There was even an unexpected party. Clever’s cluelessness to such traditions added the last bit of humor as he was explained that the party wasn’t to celebrate one _leaving_ in itself. But, as a celebration to honor someone that just happens to be leaving. Even at five hundred, he still had a lot to learn about Earth traditions. But, that didn’t stop him from trying for the most part.

After the party reached its end and contact information was exchanged with goodie bags given to everyone, Clever and Revelc took leave of Earth and began their lives retiring in their completed pocket world project.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wraps up Project!verse. Deciding to either write Revelc's backstory or do his after writing the epilogue.


End file.
